Kiss in the dark
by westerly star
Summary: Matsuda has a Cunning Plan. Misa has a love she refuses to acknowledge. L, likewise. What will happen to them and others in the darkness, when all are equal and expectations are useless? LMisa, LightMello, MattNear, ?Matsuda
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one.- L, Monday

He could tell he was really going to regret this, as he heard Misa yelp, squeal, and hug Raito san. For the eighty seventh time that day. (Hmmm- less than usual…)

But on balance, L supposed, the delicious gourmet chocolate cake that he was now finishing, complete with 2 inches of dark chocolate icing and one ripe strawberry, was worth the error its distracting effect had caused him to make.

He had agreed to Matsuda-san's latest hare- brained stunt. They would go to some place called Club Mango at the end of the week to participate in some kind of event. L sighed, and resolved to think logically- it was meant to be his strong point, after all.

There was no rational reason to assume that the night out would have bad consequences. And Watari had been nagging him recently, about how he should have a life as a young man, not just a detective.

Having convinced himself that everything would be fine, L settled down and ate his cake as he watched Misa torment Raito san with unrequited 'love'.

Not that he was jealous. Of course not- that would be absurd. Misa was just a stupid, evil, Kira supporting Kira suspect, who was beautiful and sweet and kind, and…

"Are you feeling well, Ryuuzaki sir? You are eating that cake rather violently, which is unlike you. I hope it is to your liking."

"It's fine, Watari. Everything's fine."

Summary:

Club Mango, a new, popular Tokyo club, has a "kiss in the dark" event on Saturday nights. When Matsuda finds out one Sunday, he thinks it is a wonderful opportunity. He might get to kiss Misa-misa-chan, as he has a clever plan… and even if not, he will make her really, really jealous by kissing the most attractive woman there. ( Of course, somewhere in his small brain, he does realise that she does have a boyfriend…

But hey! This is Matsuda we are talking about here)

And so the plot proceeds.

When Saturday arrives, people will kiss people they didn't expect to, and the fun will begin.

Disclaimer: I, much to my regret, do not own Death Note (sob). I merely own the fictional Club Mango and staff.

By the way, 

Be warned: this story contains mild Matsuda bashing, so if you love him too much to find him funny, avoid chapter 3…

If you want to decide who Matsuda should end up kissing, vote and review! Personally, I kinda want to be mean by making him embarrass himself by kissing another task force member (Aizawa??) But if you have any other suggestions eg Sayu, etc.

Please give me your opinions, and review (be kind, this is my first fanfiction story, but constructive criticism is always welcome) (bows, and exits)


	2. Misa, Tuesday

Chapter 2 – MISA, Tuesday

Sometimes, Misa-Misa wanted to disappear. It came on suddenly, a feeling of emptiness, nothingness. And Misa-Misa didn't know why. After all, her life was pretty much perfect, by any standards. Everyone said Misa-Misa was beautiful, talented, incredible. She was Japan's most popular model and celebrity. Sure, Misa-Misa was under suspicion of being Kira, but Raito and she would prove their innocence together. Raito…another way she was so lucky. He was exactly the sort of guy her parents would approve of.

Would _have_ approved of.

Straight A student, incredibly handsome and impeccably well groomed. Just like she remembered Mum and Dad jokingly saying. "You better make sure your first boyfriend is someone we approve of!" And instead, she had –

But no. That way lay the darkness. Misa would not remember the first pervert, or the second, or the third. None of the men who looked at her with longing, with what they called "affection " "love".

No. They were all perverts. Especially him. He looked at her too much, he tried to 'understand' her, break down the walls that kept the darkness out, own her. He had muttered that once, not knowing that sometimes, Misa listened while she prattled. "I want to understand…" Misa felt sometimes that it would kill her if he did. Just by looking at her, he came too close, and he made her feel so- confused, Misa supposed, although that was not quite the word…

No! Misa-Misa would not think of Ryuuzaki the pervert. Think of Raito, Misa-Misa's lovely, wonderful, handsome, clever boyfriend. He was so kind as well. He wanted to help the world, make it a better place, like his father. He had such a respectable, prominent family, with his father holding an important job in the police force, and his mother being a devoted housewife, as a good woman should be. As Misa-Misa would be for Raito, one lovely day.

Yes, Raito. He was… safe. This, Misa knows, is the most perfect thing about him, the reason that Misa-Misa feels he is the only man she loves, the only man Misa-Misa could love. Raito was the only one, the only man, who was not a pervert. When he looked at her, his expression was polite, gentlemanly. Distant- but in a good way, Misa-Misa knew. Unlike the perverts, who looked at her too much, who made Misa-Misa feel uncomfortable, and made her remember the other perverts who-

No. Misa-Misa must not dwell on scary, nasty things. Misa-Misa should smile and laugh, and be happy and pretty. The summary is, Raito is good, perfect, Misa-Misa's true love, because he doesn't often look at her. Misa-Misa loves him for it. And this is all that Misa-Misa needs to know.

**Hi everyone, this is westerly star. Thank you for reviewing, CaeliaDanan. Everyone else, pleeeeease review! This is my first story, so I need the feedback smiles hopefully**


End file.
